


Dreaming

by mateo (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 07:25:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mateo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He could feel water around him, water threatening to drown him, threatening to pull him under into darkness.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>He was drowning and there was no one there to save him.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> This story was a Secret Santa to someone who is part of my country's Homestuck group.  
> I don't know about their age sobs.

He could feel water around him, water threatening to drown him, threatening to pull him under into darkness.   
  
He was drowning and _there was no one there to save him._  
  
He started struggling, choking on the water that was in his lungs and why was no one there _why was he drowning help anyone please-_  
  
His eyes snapped open and there it was - the moon. It was calling out to him and he knew, he knew just then he had to get out of the water. He reached forward, the ice parting above him as he took his first breath, soft pants escaping his lips. He glanced around, getting up on two shaky feet. He was on a lake, of all places. He looked back into the hole he had emerged from, only to see that it had reverted back to a smooth surface, as if he did not touch it before. He made his way slowly towards land, only to trip over something and fall flat onto his face. He groaned, before picking himself up, spotting something black in front of him. A pair of... aviator shades and turn-tables. Why was there shades and turn-tables in the middle of nowhere. Why. He picked them up hesitantly, before putting on the shades, his vision darkened by the eyewear. All of a sudden, the colours of his surroundings started to blend together, not at all like what it originally was. The trees and rocks and pretty much everything around him faded, solidified, turned into something else, which faded again before finally transitioning rather uncomfortably into a lush green land.  
  
He was someone else now. He was in a blue dress, with a white apron and _are those mary-janes he was wearing?_

He looked up from the tea-cup on the table, and there he was. A man, with Kamina-styled shades on. He looked really familiar, but he could not put a finger on who he was exactly.   
  
“Hello there, _Alice_. Say, why is a raven like a writing desk?” The Mad-Hatter asked, amusement obvious in his voice. He shrugged, frowning slightly. His name was not _Alice_ , the Moon told him that his name was _Dave_. _Dave Strider_. So why was this strange man addressing him as _Alice_? He took a sip of his tea, his eyes widening as he tasted apple juice instead. He glanced around the table, spotting a _sleeping Dormouse_ , who had what seemed to be a wine glass in front of her and a _quiet March Hare- Wait, was that a smuppet in a rabbit suit_. He honestly had no idea what was going on, why he even knew that was a smuppet- what exactly _is_ a smuppet. He spoke out, staring intently at the Mad-Hatter through his very own shades.  
  
“I’m not _Alice_ , my name’s _Dave, Dave Strider_. And I have no idea why a raven’s like a writing desk. Who are you?” Dave had no idea why he was suddenly so polite. In fact, he had no idea what was going on, except the fact that he was having a tea-party with someone who looked clearly off his rocket, another one sleeping at the table and one-   
  
The smuppet in the rabbit suit had changed, replaced by a puppet, with a pair of bunny ears on his head. The name “Cal” was sewn onto the blue shirt and the eyes of the puppet _was seriously freaking him out_. The Hatter smirked at him, noticing what he was staring at. He got up from his seat, before disappearing and reappearing behind Dave, placing his hands on his shoulders. Dave leant into the surprisingly comforting touch, tilting his head up to look at the Hatter.  The shades had come off, both of theirs, and he found himself staring into intense, _familiar_ orange eyes. He was about to demand an answer to his question, but before he could even speak, the Hatter’s lips were on his and -  
  
 _“It’s time to wake up, lil’ Bro.”_  
  
Dave’s eyes snapped open as he sat up immediately in his bed. Letting out a groan, he clutched his throbbing head. That was one hella’ dream he had and it left him feeling rather disoriented. He blinked yet again, before turning to the warm body next to him. Bro was smirking at him with half-lidded eyes, his chin resting on his palm. The older Strider had his arm around Dave’s waist and the younger Strider sighed, before murmuring, “Hey.” Bro’s smirk merely widened, before he pulled Dave into his arms. “Hey to yourself, Dave.” Dave nuzzled into his neck, stating softly, “Are we going to stay in bed today?” Bro chuckled, before pecking him on the forehead.  
  
“Of course.”  
  
“Then fuck me already.” **  
**


End file.
